24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nadia Yassir
Nadia Yassir was the Chief of Staff at CTU Los Angeles during the events Day 6. She was implicated as a mole and accused of leaking CTU's satellite data to terrorists. However, she was later proven innocent and went back to work. When Bill Buchanan was forced to step down, he named Nadia the Interim Director of CTU. She lead CTU until Division could send over a replacement. Background Education * CIA Academy, Quantico, VA * Bachelor of Arts, Languages - University of Michigan Work experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Chief of Staff, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Director of Intelligence, Detroit Domestic Unit * CIA - Senior Intelligence Agent * CIA - Intelligence Agent for Middle Eastern Territories Expertise * Fluency in Arabic * Searches and documents Honors * Commendation from CIA for her work penetrating Arab terrorist cells in Detroit Before Day 6 After the events of Day 5, Nadia was hired to work at CTU Los Angeles. Despite her Middle Eastern background, she earned the high-ranking position of Chief of Staff. Shortly after she began her job at CTU she left open the Jarvis firewall on the CTU database. This could have caused her to lose her job and Chloe O'Brian was able to fix her mistake. Chloe later used this information during Day 6 to blackmail Nadia, in order to learn about the condition of Jack Bauer. Day 6 As Day 6 began, America was suffering from an 11-week series of terrorist attacks and the only way to stop them was to give into the terrorist's demands. Abu Fayed offered to give up Hamri Al-Assad, the man responsible for the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. When Chloe O'Brian learned that Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning left, Nadia was hesitant to tell Chloe about the exchange. When Fayed learned that CTU had a live feed of his location, Fayed refused to give up Assad's location unless the satellite was re-positioned. Buchanan and Nadia insisted they didn't have any satellites positioned on the area, but it was revealed Morris O'Brian and Chloe used a non-government satellite to watch Bauer. Buchanan and Nadia ordered them to re-position it and after they did, Fayed gave up Assad's location. CTU soon received a call from Jack, who told them Fayed was responsible for the attacks and Assad was only in America to stop him and make peace. After being patched to President Palmer, Jack pleaded for him to call off the strike, but Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes opposed to this idea. After Fayed demanded for the release of prisoners, everybody realized Jack was right, but luckily they soon discovered Jack helped Assad escape and they were following up on a lead. Eventually President Palmer agreed to give Assad a pardon, but Curtis refused to accept this and attempted to kill him. Jack was left no choice but to shoot Curtis in the neck, which ultimately killed him. A suitcase nuke then went off in Valencia, and CTU and the White House were terrified to see the sight. The FBI then patched an Islamic phrase to CTU, and Nadia revealed it means 5 visitors. Assad was brought back to CTU, and Buchanan was very uncomfortable working with him while Nadia gave him a little more comfort. After Assad gave CTU vital information that helped the investigation, Buchanan shaked Assad's hand and thanked him for his help. Assad was escorted out of CTU, as President Palmer requested for him to be transfered to Washington, DC. .]] Nadia was later flagged by Homeland Security, because of the fact she was of Middle Eastern descent. Bill Buchanan was furious about this and he contacted his wife Karen, who was convinced Tom Lennox was behind the whole thing. When Milo Pressman learned about this, he logged Nadia into his account, which could possibly have gotten them both arrested. When Nadia was informed that Graem Bauer died after being interrogated by Jack, she brought this news to Buchanan. She and Buchanan then force Chloe to give up her post, as she was making mistakes due to the fact Morris was kidnapped by Darren McCarthy. When Milo was unable to back trace a call, Nadia agreed to bring Chloe back in and she was able to identify Fayed's location. Jack and a CTU field unit were able to storm Fayed's apartment, and they managed to kill all of the hostiles. Unfortunately, Fayed managed to escape from the perimeter and Morris was found injured. When Jack found a suitcase nuke, he managed to disarm it with help from Chloe and CTU. When CTU learned about the location of Dmitri Gredenko's house from Marilyn Bauer, Nadia put Chloe and Morris on tactical for Agent Hal Turner and the TAC team. with Chloe.]] When Nadia began to notice that Morris lacked in progress, she confronted Chloe about it, who covered for Morris. Nadia told Chloe that if Morris continued his slow progress, she would consul the situation with Buchanan. While in the Situation Room, Buchanan ordered for Morris to give his workload to Chloe. Morris insisted that he could do his job and Buchanan decided to give him a chance. Nadia protested against the idea, but Buchanan insisted that Morris was capable. After the assassination attempt was made on President Palmer, it was learned that Charles Logan wasn't able to extract information from Russian Consul Anatoly Markov, the only lead to Gredenko. Jack was forced to go into the consulate himself and take Markov hostage. When Jack attempted to call CTU with information, he was cut off, and Nadia had Morris look through chatter at the consulate. He discovered that an American agent was captured and Nadia told Buchanan about it. Buchanan decided to have a special operations team storm the consulate, and bring both Jack and Markov in. When someone from the consulate called to speak with Buchanan, Nadia told Buchanan about it. When Buchanan picked up the phone, nobody was there and somebody hung up the phone. When Mike Doyle was brought in as the new Director of Field Operations, Nadia learned that Milo worked with him at CTU Denver. When Nadia asked if he was good, Milo told her Doyle knew what he was doing. When Nadia learned that Gredenko and Fayed escaped and managed to launch a nuclear drone, she became upset. Milo comforted her about it and Chloe confronted them. She told them she knew about Nadia using Milo's access code. When Milo asked if she was going to turn them in, Chloe told them she wouldn't confront them if she planned on doing that and they needed to be more careful. .]] Nadia was later arrested when Chloe found evidence that proved Nadia's system was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. Doyle and security brought her down to a holding room, and she was interrogated. Doyle became violent with her, and Nadia told him that she had read his file, and knew that he liked enjoyed hurting people and that he "got off on it". When Morris ran a back trace, Milo came into the holding cell and told Doyle that they found the drone pilot. Nadia insisted that she was innocent and Milo had no response, though he was convinced she was. Once Milo left the room, Nadia began to cry. When Doyle turned over evidence that proved there was a breach of CTU's computers, Nadia was cleared of any charges. Nadia was extremely upset over being falsely accused of being a terrorist, and Buchanan assumed she planned on quitting and taking legal action against Doyle and CTU. Buchanan told Nadia he would do the same, but he needed her during the crisis. Nadia agreed to continue serving as the Chief of Staff of CTU. Nadia returned to her station after Milo was done setting it up. Milo attempted to apologize to Nadia, but she insisted she didn't want to hear it. Milo grabbed Nadia by the arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After the kiss, they both returned to their duties. Then Nadia Yassir openly stated towards the end of the episode, that a relation ship would never work out between them and she doesn't feel the same way. When the 25th Amendment was activated, to see whether or not President Palmer would stay in office, Nadia discussed the matter with Milo. Nadia told Milo that she wanted to forget what happened. When Milo asked directly, she told her it was about the suspicion of being a mole. She also told Milo to forget about the kiss or whatever feelings he had for her because she doesn't feel the same way. Doyle later asked Nadia to come to his office. When Nadia arrived, Doyle argued that his suspicion of her was common sense, not racism or prejudice. Nadia scoffed at that argument. Doyle then told Nadia that there was a breach in her system because of an error made by Milo. He asked Nadia to find evidence that proved it was Milo's fault, and she initially refused. When Doyle told her it would be easier on Milo if she helped him, Nadia agreed. Nadia distracted Milo by having him check something on her system. She found evidence that proved Milo forgot to change the logs. Doyle altered the logs and covered up Milo's mistake. When Nadia asked why he was protecting Milo, Doyle revealed CTU had a better chance of finding the suitcase nukes if Milo was still on board. Shortly before 10pm, Gredenko was found deceased and Fayed was taken into custody. When interrogation of Fayed failed, a sting operation was put into place. CTU agents ambushed the CTU vehicle that was transporting Fayed, posing as a terrorist cell sent by General Mohmar Habib. After the ambush, Jack discovered blood on Doyle and Nadia asked if Doyle needed medical attention. Doyle insisted it was just a cut and he was fine. Milo later confronted Nadia about her sudden concern for Doyle. She told him that she just showed concern for a field agent and he wasn't as bad as he thought. about the distress signal she found in General Mohmar Habib's conversation with Fayed.]] Fayed agreed to lead the undercover agents to the suitcase nukes once he got confirmation from Habib. He also demanded for a firearm, and Jamal gave him one. President Palmer was able to have the call made and Nadia translated the call to CTU, as Habib only spoke Arabic. After the call, Nadia discovered a possible distress signal and informed Buchanan. When Jack learned about it, he attempted to warn the undercover agents, but Fayed shot them all and escaped. Despite Fayed's efforts to escape, Jack covertly followed him to the safehouse and secured the nukes after killing off him and his men. President Palmer authorized a field operation that would save the life of Audrey Raines. Jack would hand over a component from one of the suitcase nukes to Cheng Zhi that detonate the component with a package of C4. Nadia was put in charge of tracking the component, but Palmer collapsed during a press conference. Vice President Noah Daniels took command of Palmer's post and had CTU shut down the operation. Shortly after 12am, Doyle contacted CTU and revealed that Jack had go rogue. He was currently in pursuit of Jack and he needed satellite coverage. Morris and Chloe tracked Jack through the transmitter inside the component, but Jack used satellite dishes to kill the signal before he removed the transmitter from the component. Doyle came to the assumption that Jack went through freeway 305, as CTU didn't have satellite coverage of that idea. He shared his assumption with Nadia and it was proven to be correct. When Doyle found the CTU vehicle Jack used, Nadia confronted Buchanan to bring him the news. Buchanan spoke with Nadia and he revealed that he had to step down as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Bill told Nadia that she would be appointed as the Interim Director until Division could send over a more permanent replacement. Nadia was tearful and she told Bill he was one of the greatest inspirations she ever had. Bill thanked Nadia for the comment and he was escorted out of the building. .]] Nadia made an announcement in the bullpen and revealed to CTU personnel that she took over. She informed personnel that CTU's objective was the same, to capture Jack Bauer and secure the sub-circuit board. Once Doyle got confirmation that Jack was at the location, Nadia sent back-up tactical units and air support to the area. Though CTU was able to intervene in the exchange, Cheng was able to escape with the component and a CTU chopper was taken out by a hostile. Nadia ordered for Doyle to arrest Jack and bring him back to CTU. Doyle then called Nadia and told her that Audrey was in an unresponsive state. He also revealed that Jack had the entire building wired with a charge of C4 and if he hadn't intervened, the component would of been destroyed. Nadia consoled to Doyle that it was no one's fault but Jack's, as he went against an order from the White House. Shortly after 1am, Nadia asked for Morris to come to her office. She told him that his request for a transfer was denied and they entered into a quarrel. Morris insisted he could no longer have a working relationship with Chloe, and that Buchanan considered his transfer before he stepped down. Nadia advised Morris that she was now in control of CTU and thought she couldn't afford a loss in com. After Nadia dismissed Morris from her office, Dr. Bradley arrived. He was assigned by Division to perform a psychiatric evaluation on Audrey Raines, who was brought down to medical after her arrival to CTU. Nadia told Bradley that she would meet with him in medical shortly. When Nadia met with Bradley, he revealed that Audrey had a number of bruises and marks on her body, from drugs that the Chinese injected into her. She was in a catatonic state and could perform basic commands, as well as repeat phrases she was told to say. Bradley felt the only way to get information out of her in CTU's time period, would to administrate her with more drugs, that would take her out of her catatonic state. However, their is a risk of death once the drugs are processed into her system. Mike told Nadia that this would the process was a foolish decision, when Jack might be able to get through to her. With Audrey being Bradley's patient, he had authority over her and Nadia wasn't allowed to make the call. Doyle suggested that Nadia would have to oversee authority if she wanted to remain successful as the director of CTU. When Jack escaped from custody and took Audrey with him, Bradley initiated a lockdown. Milo expressed his opinion to Nadia that the situation wouldn't have escalated so far if she granted Jack's request to see Audrey. When Doyle arrived in the bullpen, Nadia made accusations that he allowed for Jack to overpower him. When Morris was able to track down Jack's location through surveillance footage, Nadia lead Doyle, Bradley, and security down to a lower level room. Once the jammed door was opened, Jack pulled out his firearm and Nadia demanded for him to stand down. When Audrey revealed sensitive information, Bradley suggested that it wasn't key data and that he should still go forward with his procedure. Nadia claimed that she had authority over Audrey, as she was her witness, and Bradley was asked to wait in Nadia's office for her. Audrey was brought back to medical and Jack thanked Nadia for her help. Nadia dismissed Jack back to his office and Doyle got confirmation that Audrey's lead was reliable. Memorable quotes * Nadia Yassir: I understand everything. I read your file. I know what you did in Denver. You enjoy hurting people. You get off on it. * Abu Fayed: Because of your deception, I will now have to think about giving you Assad. * Nadia Yassir: But what about our deal? Fayed, (in Arabic) where's your honor? * Nadia Yassir: This is Nadia Yassir. Code Red is confirmed. Lock this place down! Background information and notes * Nadia is a registered Republican, which makes her the only character to date outside of political office holders and their families to have her political affiliation made known on the show. Appearances Day 6 Yassir, Nadia Yassir, Nadia Yassir, Nadia Yassir, Nadia